<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you hurt me but I love you by Mikayuushipper1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021340">you hurt me but I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuushipper1/pseuds/Mikayuushipper1'>Mikayuushipper1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Chandler Bing, Bisexual Joey Tribbiani, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuushipper1/pseuds/Mikayuushipper1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>joeys girlfriend cheated on joey with chandler and joey finds out. chandler is devistated and feels really guilty, he doesnt even know why he slept with her, he has always loved joey. will joey forgive him? does joey love him back?</p>
<p>enjoy reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you hurt me but I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey so  i am basing this off the the episode where chandler slept with joeys girlfriend but with my own twist. enjoy! also i cant remmember joeys girlfriend's name so im just calling her girlfriend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I'm sorry joey! I didn't mean to! I have no excuse for what I did !" chandler said to joy with tears streaming down his face " no chandler! I trusted you! you are my best friend and this s what I get?! goodbye!" joey said as he slammed the door in chandlers face. <br/>chandler fell on his knees and burst out crying, he didn't even know why he slept with joeys girlfriend , he didn't love her. he loved joey. joey was the one to always cheer him up when he was sad, joey was the one who always comforted him, he was the only one he truly loved.</p>
<p>joey pov: </p>
<p>as I slammed the door and walked down the hallway I heard chandler crying. it broke my heart. I have always loved him, ever since the first day  we have met. every time he would bring a girl home I would get jealous .I got together with my girlfriend because I knew that chandler would never love me the same way, I thought that maybe if i go out with someone that it would take away my feeling . just as I thought that I was starting to love someone else he had to go and do that. I cant forget about him. I feel guilty.</p>
<p>as I walk down the streets the picture of chandlers tear stained face comes to mind and it breaks me to see him like that. </p>
<p>chandler pov:</p>
<p>it has been a few days since joey stormed out of the apartment and he hasn't come back, I haven't eaten since that day and I feel weak , I can barley walk. as I make my way towards the kitchen I hear a nock at the door I go to open it and I see joey there . before I can even say anything my vision goes blurry.</p>
<p>black</p>
<p>black was the only thing I could see. I feel warmth around me and a lot of machines beeping.</p>
<p>I wake up to a bright room with machines hooked up to me. I look down and see an iv in my arm. I look next to the bed that I am in and I see all my friend are there , except for one. joey.</p>
<p>" omg chandler! are you ok? how are you feeling? we all have been so worried! " Monica yells . they all pile on my and give me hugs. " what happened to me?" I ask them. " you fainted and joey came running over to our apartment with you in his arms and we drove to the hospital." Monica says " and where is joey now?" I ask.</p>
<p>" he is in the waiting room he didn't want to see you like this . he said he would come see you when you are awake. ill go call him" Rachel says as she leaves the room .</p>
<p>I don't know if I want to see him. the others don't know what happened and I don't want to rise suspicion so i let them bring joey.<br/>I see joey walk in the room with a hood covering his face, it seems like his face was red and he has been crying. " hey guys could i talk to joey in privet?" i ask ." sure" they all said nd left the room leaving me and joey alone.</p>
<p>"I am sorry" I say looking down.<br/>" you can ignore me , you can hate me. you can do whatever you wan-" I get cut off by a hug. I feel warm inside .happy.</p>
<p>" I don't hate you, I would never hate you. I love you" he says. "I love you too joey"." no chandler, I love you in a different kind of way, in a romantic way". i process what he just told me, he loves me ?  wish I could kiss him but i cant ,i cant get up.</p>
<p>"I know you don feel the same and that's ok, if you don't want to talk to me ever again you don't have to" he said as he was about to leave the room.</p>
<p>" come here"</p>
<p>no one pov:</p>
<p>" come here" chandler says , joey walk towards the bed.<br/>as joey stands at the bed not knowing what chandler was about to do.<br/>chandler extends his arm out and grabs joeys face bringing their lips to together . it was a sweet tender kiss that lasted for awhile . when they parted joey just stared and smiled.<br/>" I love you too joey" "so um... would you go out with me?" joey asks " of course, but lets not tell the others yet ok?" chandler says.</p>
<p>" too late! " Monica and Rachel jump out from behind the curtain which scares both of the men.<br/>" were really happy for you guys!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading this. goodbye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>